Se abren las puertas
by Dianyan
Summary: Me encanta Frozen , sólo quiero poner un poco más de emoción al final por medio de unos cuanto cambios. Amo a Kristoff y odio a Hans, quedan advertidos :D
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi final, algo extendido y cambiando algunas cosas. Espero lo disfruten :3**

**Salvando a la reina de las nieves**

El viento helado golpeaba la cara de Kristoff con toda su fuerza. El dolor que recorría cada uno de sus huesos no importaba en ese preciso momento ya que tenía el presentimiento de allgo iba terriblemente mal en Arendelle, Kristoff había visto desde el camino a la montaña como había explotado una enorme masa blanca sobre la ciudad, era nieve sin lugar a dudas. Lo peor es que el origen de esa explosión parecía provenir del mismo castillo ¿qué demonios había pasado? La única razón de tal fuerza era que Elsa se encontraba de regreso en el pueblo, aunque Kristoff no podía adivinar el motivo, ya que la reina no quería dejar ese bellísimo castillo que había construido ella misma gracias a sus poderes en la cima de la montaña del norte. Lo que angustiaba a Kristoff es que allí se encontraba Anna, él la había dejado con la esperanza de que estaría a salvo gracias al beso de su prometido, un tal príncipe Hans. Anna le había contado detalles de la apresurada relación que había surgido entre ella y ese hombre, ahora él significaba la cura para detener el mal que aquejaba a la pobre Anna. En el fondo de su corazón, eso lo lastimaba bastante.

Sin embargo, en ese justo instante a Kristoff no le importaba que ella no le correspondiera a sus sentimientos, sólo necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo y si la situación empeoraba, sacarla a toda prisa de Arendelle. A pesar de que había negado cualquier relación con ella frente a su familia troll, no pudo engañar tan fácilmente a su mejor amigo, Sven. La tristeza en su rostro después de decirle adiós para siempre no ayudó para convencer a su amigo de que no la amaba, sus sentimientos se notaban tanto en sus gestos como en su mirada.

Mientras iba de regreso a las montañas, se decía a sí mismo: _"Eso no es amor, tú mismo lo has dicho. No puedes amar a alguien a quien apenas conoces, es ridículo. ¿Dónde quedaron tus palabras que sonaban tan sabias hace apenas unos días?_" Ahora, mientras uba de regreso a Arendella y le repetía una y otra vez a Sven el ir más rápido, ya poco le importaban reprocharse a sí mismo el enamorarse tan rápido. Ni siquiera se reprochaba el hecho de que ella no le correspondía. Su familia se lo había dicho tiempo atrás:_ "Muchas veces el amor surge sin ser correspondido, pero eso no significa que sólo por ello te darás por vencido. Seguirás amando a esa persona a pesar de que los sentimientos por ti no sean los mismos, al grado de que el sólo verla feliz será suficiente recompensa para ti."_

Eran las palabras de Bulda que resonaban en su mente. En ese entonces no lograba comprenderlas del todo. ¿Amar a una persona que no me ame? Eso no es amor, sólo sería sufrimiento.

Kristoff no sabía que ese sufrimiento que ahora oprimía su pecho ya había sido compensado con los buenos ratos que Anna le había proporcionado desde el momento que la conoció.

Sven había llegado hasta las aguas congeladas pero una vez que se encontraban en ese punto, la tormenta se intensificó. En todos sus años en las montañas, Kristoff nunca había visto nada parecido. La visibilidad era casi nula y lo único que lo orientaba eran los barcos inertes a lo largo del hielo que indicaban el camino hacia el castillo.

* * *

><p>Anna seguía una marcha lenta a través de la tormenta. Kristoff volvía sólo por ella ¿por qué no pudo ver el amor en sus ojos antes? ¿Por qué se negó a reconocerlo? Ella creía que el amor era encontrar a alguien similar a ti, con tus mismos gustos, aquel que adivinara tus pensamientos, tuvieran el mismo platillo favorito o completara tus frases. Meditando todo eso con detenimiento, sonaba bastante aburrido. Pero ese era el amor que había leído por tantos años en las historias de sus libros. Allí no decía que las parejas peleaban como en el momento en que ella y Kristoff discutieron acerca del amor verdadero, o que a veces las pláticas del otro podían ser algo desagradables como la declaración de Kristoff al asegurar que todos los hombres se comían sus propios mocos al picarse la nariz. En los libros hablaban de perfección, inclusive tenías un encuentro de ensueño con tu amado. No decían que podías encontrarlo cubierto de nieve y contestándote de manera molesta cuando le hicieras una pregunta. Todos los príncipes eran amables y gentiles, ninguno era gruñón ni te contradecía.<p>

_Libros estúpidos_. Pensó Anna.

También se dio cuenta que ningún príncipe de cuentos era tan gentil como Kristoff le demostró serlo, ningún príncipe se hubiera reído de todas las acciones imprudentes que Anna realizó en su viaje para buscar a Elsa y, sobre todo, ningún príncipe se hubiera arriesgado a acompañar a alguien a cambio de nada, aún cuando ese alguien tuviese la culpa de que su trineo estuviese hecho cenizas en el fondo de algún precipicio. El amor que Anna sentía por Kristoff no era un amor idealizado, pero era un amor verdadero. Lo amaba a pesar de que rápidamente había mostrado sus defectos y ella los suyos.

Lo amaba y ni la más fría tormenta iba a detenerla para curar su corazón. Ella lo pudo ver a lo lejos acercarse velozmente, venía sin Sven. Quiso gritar su nombre, pero en lugar de eso sólo expulsó un leve susurro. Notó que sus manos se congelaban lentamente, el miedo apareció en sus ojos por primera vez. El dolor de su pecho se hacía mucho más insoportable.

El fuerte viento la debilitó y tropezó de lado, al levantar su vista notó a su hermana Elsa tendida sobre el hielo_ ¿Hans la había capturado ya? Eso era imposible_. Nuevamente quiso gritar, esta vez el nombre de su hermana, pero nada salía de sus labios. Una segunda persona apareció ante su nublada vista. ¡Era Hans! Ella vio cómo desenfundaba su espada lentamente en dirección a Elsa. Anna había perdido la potencia de su voz, no podía gritar. Se levantó, reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para correr hacia Elsa, la voz de Kristoff al gritar su nombre la hizo voltear a verlo. Anna quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. Pareciese que todo en su cuerpo se congelaba sin remedio. Sólo soltó un leve susurro.

- "Lo siento, Kristoff".

Tenía que salvar a su hermana de ese monstruo.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Kristoff no podían creer lo que veían. Anna ahora era una estatua sobre la que lloraba desconsoladamente la reina. Un extraño se había abalanzado sobre Elsa con una espada, intentando asesinarla. Anna se interpuso impidiendo que el filo de la espada lastimara a su querida hermana.<p>

Unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, de pronto sintió un golpecito de Sven en su hombro y lo que vio hizo que apareciese en su rostro una enorme sonrisa. El pecho de Anna se descongelaba junto con el resto de su cuerpo y un color sonrosado aparecía en sus mejillas. Al parecer la reina compartía su alegría, ambas se abrazaron de manera efusiva. La reina entre lágrimas de regocijo preguntó:

- "Anna ¿Te sacrificaste por mí? ¿Por qué?"

- "Porque te amo Elsa."

Kristoff se quedó con Sven contemplando esa bella escena. Olaf exclamó alegremente:

- "¡Amor! ¡El amor descongela el corazón más frío!"

Ante esas palabras la reina se dio cuenta de que esa era la respuesta a todo el problema de la nieve- .

- "¡Claro! ¡Amor!"

Sus manos empezaron a levantarse lentamente ante esa declaración, sin embargo se escuchó una voz furiosa que gritó:

- "¡No te saldrás tan fácil con la tuya! ¡Eres un monstruo Elsa! Y a ti Anna, debí asegurarme de que estabas muerta antes de dejarte tirada suplicando, pero eso lo arreglaré en este justo momento."

- "No te permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hermana Hans."- gritó Elsa.

_¿Hans?_ Kristoff volteó a verlo. _¿Ese lunático era Hans?_ Las palabras que dijo lo pusieron furioso. Dejó a Anna morir, nunca la beso y aunque la hubiera besado, jamás la amo.

Hans tomó rápidamente su espada, lanzándose al ataque en contra de las hermanas. Elsa puso a Anna detrás de sí para protegerla con sus poderes. Para su sorpresa, no tuvo necesidad de usarlos, el hombre alto que había visto como acompañante de Anna en su castillo de hielo se interpuso entre ambos. Se lanzó contra él, dándole un buen puñetazo en el rostro. Lo tiró al sobre el agua congelada, dejándolo aturdido por unos instantes.

- "No te acercarás a ninguna de ellas. De eso me encargo yo."

- "¿Quién rayos eres tú? No creí que los campesinos le tuvieran tanta devoción a sus gobernantes como para enfrentarse a una espada con las manos vacías."

Hans lanzó un golpe con su espada que Kristoff logró evadir con un salto hacia atrás, desgraciadamente resbaló en su intento. Hans aprovechó el descuido, dirigió la estocada justo a su pecho, nuevamente Kristoff logró evadir el golpe rodando sobre su espalda, aunque esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte ya que la espada logró rozar por uno de sus costados. Su abrigó quedó rotó, y la sangré comenzó a brotar contrastando el rojo con lo blanco de la nieve. El chico escuchó detrás de sí un gritó angustiado de Anna, y rogando Elsa a Hans que se detuviera.

Sólo pudo notar que Hans hacía otro ataque, Kristoff no hizo el intento de levantarse y en su lugar le propinó una fuerte patada en su estómago. Esto hizo que Hans tirará su espada. Kristoff aprovechó el momento y se levantó a toda prisa pese al dolor de la herida, dándole unos cuantos golpes más en el rostro que lo dejaron inconsciente.

Elsa congeló a Hans por si acaso y corrió detrás de Anna para ayudar Kristoff. Sven lo sostuvo y Anna hizo lo mismo, el trataba de detener con su mano la sangre que salía de su herida.

- "Kristoff, lo siento tanto."- decía Anna entre lágrimas.

- "Estoy bien, Anna. Eso no es nada. Sólo un pequeño rasguño."

A pesar de eso, la cara de angustia de Anna no desaparecía.

- "Su majestad, no se preocupe por mí. Tiene una misión importante"- dijo Kristoff a Elsa.

- "Es cierto."

Elsa desplegó todo su poder y la nieve se levantó dando un espectáculo increíble y hermoso ante los ojos de todos los habitantes de Arendelle

Kristoff le sonrió a Anna y esta le devolvió la sonrisa antes de desplomarse por el dolor y la sangre que había perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>Como ven, hice un pequeño cambio. Sé que la espada de Hans se rompe al golpear a Anna, pero quise darle un poco más de emoción al desenlace. Demostrar que Hans era despiadado hasta los huesos (el carácter despiadado se encuentra dentro de su perfil como personaje de Disney).<strong>


	2. Hermandad

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Me alientan a seguir :)**

**Hermandad**

Anna quedó impactada al ver miles de copos de nieve flotar sobre la ciudad de Arrendelle al mismo tiempo que el barco sobre el cual se encontraban emergía a la superficie como nuevo, sin un rastro de nieve ni agua en el. Ella en el fondo de su corazón siempre confío en su hermana Elsa, ella no era un monstruo ni una hechicera malvada. Incluso pudo ver cómo le regalaba a Olaf su propia nube para que no se derritiera por el calor del verano. Ella era su hermana, a la que siempre amo a pesar de todo. El hecho de que sus padres tuvieran que recluirlas a ambas dentro del castillo por más de una década no le importaba ahora, Anna nunca dejó de quererla ni de rendirse por ella. A pesar de la felicidad que experimentaba Anna por su hermana, el escuchar toser a Kristoff la sacó del trance por el espectáculo que presenciaba, uno de sus brazos estaba alrededor de su cuello tratando de sostenerlo por el mayor tiempo posible.

- "Kristoff resiste, enseguida iremos a buscar al médico, Elsa nos ayudará".

- "Tranquila Anna, ya te dije que no es nada. Sólo un simple rasguño."- la voz de Kristoff se escuchaba demasiado débil, Anna apenas pudo escucharlo.

Anna intentó echar un vistazo a la herida más de cerca, puso su mano para tocar un poco. Al sentir la sangre brotar del cuerpo de Kristoff, ella no pudo reprimir un grito de angustia. Era una herida profunda, la sangre empezó a manchar gota por gota su vestido. Anna sentía ganas de llorar.

- "¡Elsa por favor ayúdame!¡Kristoff se encuentra herido, está grave!"- al exclamar esas palabras, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Kristoff no pudo soportar más, perdió todas sus fuerzas y cayó en el piso del barco. Anna no podía levantarlo ya que era demasiado pesado para ella. A su alrededor llegaron a toda prisa Olaf y Elsa, Sten estaba a su lado, no dejaba de lanzar quejidos lastimeros que Anna trataba de entender, pero ella no podía hacer nada para consolarlo. Ella se encontraba mucho más aterrada por ver a Kristoff de esa manera, él era muy grande, fuerte y, en palabras del mismo Kristoff, con un cráneo duro. Anna jamás imaginó verlo de esa manera y sin que ella pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

Antes de que Elsa siquiera lo pidiera, varios sirvientes de palacio y gente del pueblo llegaron para felicitarla, pero cuando vieron a Kristoff tirado en el suelo, inmediatamente fueron en su auxilio. Entre varias personas ayudaron a levantarlo lentamente para no lastimarlo. Anna iba detrás de ellos, él ahora la necesitaba.

- "Llévenlo al castillo cuanto antes. Kai busca inmediatamente al doctor Rupert por favor."

- "Como usted ordene su majestad."

Elsa vio alejarse a Anna al lado de los hombres, en verdad estaba preocupada por el chico. Sólo esperaba que la herida no fuese mortal, no deseaba ver sufrir a su hermana ni un minuto más. A pesar de que las personas estaban empezando a festejar que Arendelle estaba a salvo de ser congelado para siempre, la reina no tenía ánimos de celebrar, no hasta que viera a Anna sonreír. Ese chico se interpuso entre ella y Hans, Elsa vio como su mirada se llenó de furia al mencionar que intentó matar a Anna.

- "Su majestad ¿qué se supone que debamos hacer con él?"

Los guardias del castillo ya tenían atrapado a Hans, no había posibilidad de que escapara. El príncipe ambicioso aún continuaba inconsciente de todas formas.

- "Llévenlo a una celda y esperen instrucciones."

- "A sus órdenes majestad."

Han se llevaría una linda sorpresa cuando despertase en el mismo lugar en la que la confinó a ella. Elsa se dispuso a bajar del barco y deseaba pasar lo más rápido que pudiese entre la muchedumbre, tenía que estar con Anna en un momento como este. Al menos para tratar de calmarla.

En su camino hacia el castillo, el duque de Weselton la detuvo con la mirada por demás nerviosa. Elsa de verdad no tenía tiempo para seguir lidiando con una persona tan desagradable como lo era el duque, jamás olvidaría lo que sus hombres intentaron hacerle en la montaña del norte si eso es lo que él pensaba.

- "Su majestad, no sabe lo que me alegra verla sana y salva. Sabía que podía controlar los maravillosos poderes que posee. Bienvenida, le aseguro que nadie está más feliz de verla aquí que yo."

- "Duque de Weaseltown yo…"

- "Es Weselton"- corrigió el duque.

- "Por supuesto. Por ahora no tengo muchos ánimos de conversar y mucho menos con usted, creí que eso era algo obvio después del comportamiento tan hostil que sus hombres tuvieron conmigo. Le aseguro que ellos no se alegraban de verme cuando me encontraron en la montaña."

- "Esos muchachos tontos. Lo único que les pedí es que la trajeran de regreso sana y salva, estoy sumamente molesto. Desobedecieron mis órdenes, es claro, pero le aseguro que serán castigados por sus acciones."

- "Al igual que usted duque. Ellos me aseguraban que sólo seguían órdenes, dudo mucho que un hombre mienta cuando súplica por su vida al estar a punto de ser lanzado a varios metros de altura por un carámbano gigante."- Elsa contentó con toda tranquilidad al estar segura de las palabras del soldado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Elsa, no es que se haya sentido especialmente feliz de lo que quiso hacerle a ese hombre, su reacción se debía al hecho de que ella sola podía cuidarse de los demás, y con ello cuidar de Anna. No iba a permitir ser engañada por una falsa disculpa, ni del duque de Weaseltown ni de ningún noble malintencionado. Al lanzarle una mirada intimidante al duque, Elsa pudo notar como este retorcía sus manos de nerviosismo.

- "¡Fui presa del pánico!"- comenzó a gritar, haciendo que todos los presentes, nada contentos con sus acciones, voltearan a verlo.

- "Mi consejo es que vuelva por donde vino o lo acusaré de traición, ya daré instrucciones a mis consejeros para que estos se las hagan llegar. Con ello me refiero a que las negociaciones e intercambio comercial entre Weaseltown y Arendelle han terminado. Guardias, ayuden al duque a volver a su barco. No creo que tenga ya nada que hacer aquí."

- "¡Weselton! ¡Es Weselton!"

El conde seguía gritando mientras los guardias lo tomaban del brazo, obligándolo a subir a su buque juntos con toda su comitiva. Elsa aún no estaba segura si lo que había hecho era lo correcto, pero no podía arriesgarse a ningún nuevo intento de traición. Tampoco podía exponer nuevamente la integridad de Anna.

- "¡Anna!"- dijo Elsa en voz alta, se escabulló como pudo entre la gente que quería saludarla. Ya habría tiempo de eso, por ahora lo más importante era ver que su hermana estuviera bien.

* * *

><p>Anna no podía hacer nada por Kristoff, por más que deseaba ser capaz de ayudarlo no había nada que pudiese hacer. Ella miraba angustiada cómo el doctor se disponía a examinar la herida, levantaba la tela de su abrigo lentamente para inspeccionar de manera detenida.<p>

- "Es profunda, pero sobrevivirá princesa Anna. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse."

A pesar de las palabras del doctor, Anna seguía muy inquieta. Por el rostro de Kristoff, se notaba que estaba sufriendo bastante._ Todo esto es mi culpa._ Repetían una y otra sus pensamientos._ Si no le hubiera pedido que me acompañara, si ni lo hubiera involucrado en esto, Kristoff no se merece sufrir de esta forma_. Los sentimientos de culpa no paraban de agolparse en el pecho de Anna, se llevó la mano al corazón debido al dolor que sentía, este dolor ya no se debía a la nieve sino a la angustia pura que la dominaba.

- "¿Princesa?"- llamó el doctor.

- "¿Sí?"- contentó Anna con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

- "Creo que lo mejor es que espere afuera de la habitación. La herida necesita suturas, no creo que sea algo que desee ver. Lo único que hará es ponerla más preocupada aún, por favor. Deme algo de espacio, le prometo que no sucederá nada malo. Le doy mi palabra como médico."

- "Princesa por aquí"- Kai la tomó del hombro para conducirla hacia el pasillo.

- "Pero Kai…"

- "Princesa Anna, el doctor le asegura que estará bien, por ahora dejemos todo en sus manos ¿quiere?"

- "Le prometo que en cuanto termine de revisar y curar su herida le avisaré, princesa Anna"- dijo el doctor mientras limpiaba la herida de Kristoff.

- "Muy bien"- accedió Anna muy a su pesar.

No fue muy lejos de todas formas, se quedó en el pasillo esperando al lado de la puerta. Kai no fue capaz convencerla de que al menos comiese algo, o descansara un poco. El viaje que había hecho en busca de su hermana y todo lo que había pasado, era obvio que la dejó totalmente agotada. Eso no le importaba ahora, sólo rogaba que Kristoff estuviera bien y a salvo. Tenía muchas cosas que quería decirle.

* * *

><p>Elsa llegó corriendo hacia la dirección de la habitación donde se encontraba Kristoff, sus sirvientes le indicaron que ya estaba siendo atendido por el médico. Ella se alegró al enterarse de que al parecer se recuperaría de la herida. Esperaba encontrar a Anna sonriendo por la noticia de que su amigo estaría bien, después de todo. La imagen con la que se topó fue totalmente opuesta, Anna estaba sentada a la entrada de la puerta, su rostro estaba oculto entre sus rodillas, los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban de ella eran gimoteos.<p>

- "¿Anna? ¿Por qué estás llorando? Me han dicho que tu amigo se pondría bien."

Anna levantó la vista para ver a Elsa.

- "Kristoff…"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Su nombre es Kristoff."

- "Entiendo. Lo que hizo por nosotras fue muy valiente, estoy muy feliz de que se vaya a recuperar. Tú también deberías estarlo, la herida pudo ser mortal pero por suerte no lo es."

Elsa se acercó para consolar a su hermana. Paso su brazo por la espalda de Anna para poder abrazarla. Por un momento dudo en hacerlo, no quería volver a hacerle daño. Recordó que lo importante era dejar de vivir en el miedo, era por ello que sus poderes se descontrolaban, eso no volvería a ocurrir nuevamente, así que la rodeo tratando de abrazarla.

- "Todo estará bien Anna."

- "Todo es mi culpa Elsa. Me equivoqué con Hans, tú me lo dijiste y cuando conocí a Kristoff me lo dijo también, me aseguró que eso no era amor verdadero. Fui muy ingenua, no quise escuchar a ninguno de los dos."

- "No te culpes a ti misma por las acciones de una mala persona. Él es el responsable de esto, no tú."

- "Pero lo que le pasó a Kristoff…"

- "Él estará bien ya te lo dije, ya tendrás tiempo para disculparte con Kristoff. Aunque te aseguro que tampoco te culpará. ¿Él se molestó por las palabras que Hans dijo verdad?"

- "Así es. Él hizo un largo camino para intentar salvarme cuando… bueno… tú sabes... yo..."

- "Congelé tu corazón…"- Elsa completó lo que Anna intentaba decir con un tono de arrepentimiento en su voz.

- "Primero me llevó con sus amigos trolls para que me curaran, sin embargo nada podían hacer. Lo único que podía salvarme era un acto de amor verdadero, yo creí que un beso bastaría. Creí que un beso de Hans me salvaría."

_¿Trolls_? Ella los recordaba por supuesto, cuando era niña ellos fueron quienes curaron a Anna _¿Kristoff la llevó con ellos?_ Elsa escuchaba atentamente a su hermana, alegre de que alguien más se preocupara por Anna tanto como ella.

- "Hans nunca me amó Elsa y estoy segura que yo tampoco a él, lo único que quería de mí al casarse era el trono. Incluso estaba dispuesto a quitarte a ti del camino. El verdadero Hans es un monstruo. Nunca fui capaz de ver y apreciar a las personas que realmente se preocupaban por mí, tú que me mantuviste alejada para protegerme por tantos años y Kristoff a pesar de conocerme hace sólo unos días, hizo todo lo posible por salvarme. Inclusive venir corriendo en medio de esa tormenta hacia Arendelle."

- "¿Él hizo todo eso por ti?"

- "Eso sin contar todos los problemas que le causé antes. Cuando salí a buscarte a las montañas, le pedí que fuera mi guía y me llevará a la montaña del norte. Como lo obligué a salir de noche, no medí los peligros ¿sabes? Una manada de lobos nos atacó y casi se lo comen, después de eso me salvó de caer a un precipicio pero por ello tuvo que sacrificar su trineo. Quedó hecho cenizas totalmente."

Elsa estaba impactada que después de todo eso el chico no la hubiese dejado a su suerte en las montañas. Cualquiera estaría furioso.

- "Y aún así siguió a mi lado. Cuando el muñeco de nieve gigante nos atacó y tú nos echaste del castillo, me llevó para ser curada de mi corazón. Le pregunté lo que pasaría con su negocio de hielo, al parecer eso ya no le importaba."

Anna seguía sollozando.

- "Soy un verdadero problema para él."

- "No lo eres Anna. Él nunca habría vuelto si te considerara eso. Es normal que las personas tengamos un poco de sufrimiento a causa de los seres que amamos."

Anna la miraba, trataba de sonreír pero simplemente sentía que no podía.

- "Creo que además del amor que sientes por mí como tu hermana, tienes un nuevo amor. Amas a Kristoff ¿no es así?"

- "Me di cuenta muy tarde de ello ¿cierto?"

- "Algo que he aprendido es que nunca es demasiado tarde para arreglar lo que hicimos mal."

La sonrisa de Anna por fin apareció de forma tímida. Elsa la atrajo para abrazarla, esta vez por un tiempo más prolongado que cuando compartieron un momento tan personal al momento en que Anna se descongeló. Sin embargo, abrazo se vio interrumpido al escuchar las puertas de la habitación que se abrieron. Salió el doctor, se notaba relajado y feliz.

- "El joven Kristoff se pondrá bien. Necesita descanso, no moverse mucho y comer bien. Vendré a revisarlo después, esa herida debe cerrar bien ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora está dormido."

Anna no midió su emoción, se levantó rápidamente y abrazó al doctor en agradecimiento.

- "Gracias por su esfuerzo doctor"- dijo Elsa.

- "¡En serio muchas gracias!"- dijo Anna mientras seguía asfixiándolo con su abrazo.

- "No fue nada, se los aseguro, pueden pasar a verlo si desean. Sólo traten de no despertarlo. El descanso es importante."

Anna no espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces. El rostro de Kristoff ya no tenía esa mueca de dolor, estaba profundamente dormido, el cansancio por todo lo acontecido debió sobrepasar sus fuerzas. Anna tenía que ir a tranquilizar un poco a Sven y Olaf en cuanto tuviese oportunidad. Sven estaba en los establos y Olaf debía estar por ahí, disfrutando de su ansiado verano. Anna se sentó por un momento a su lado y repentinamente escuchó a Kristoff decir:

- "Anna…"

Al parecer la chica había descubierto algo nuevo de él y era que hablaba dormido.


	3. Un nuevo día

**Un nuevo día**

Los ojos de Kristoff se abrieron lentamente, su cabeza daba vueltas y su mente estaba confusa al ver que el lugar en el que despertó le resultaba totalmente ajeno y extraño. Por lo general, el verdor de las montañas, los árboles o algún animal de vez en cuando, era la primera visión que tenía después de un buen sueño. También faltaba la presencia de su despertador personal, su buen amigo Sven daba unos cuantos lengüetazos a su adormilado rostro cada mañana y eso no estaba ocurriendo en esta ocasión. ¿Dónde estaba? El lugar en el cual durmió fue lo primero que lo sorprendió, era una cama enorme con un suave colchón, nunca se había sentido tan cómodo en su vida, las sábanas eran muy suaves y olían muy bien.

La habitación estaba un poco oscura así que no podía ver claramente qué clase de lugar era donde se encontraba ¿era de noche? Se incorporó para levantarse, pero un leve dolor en su costado lo volvió a tirar sobre la cama. Es cierto, había sido herido por ese tipo llamado Hans. Un sobresalto lo despertó por completo, al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido. ¿Anna estaría bien? ¿Ya no había más tormentas de nieve? ¿Qué había pasado?

Se intentó levantar una vez más, tenía que despejar sus inquietudes, tenía que saber que Anna se encontraba a salvo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una figura entró portando una vela en sus manos. Era Elsa, la hermana mayor de Anna, estaba sana y sin un rasguño. Ella lo miró intentando levantarse de la cama.

- "Será mejor que vuelva a recostarse, joven Kristoff. Bajo ningún motivo permitiré que abandone esta habitación, mi hermana se preocuparía."

Ante la mención de Anna por parte de la reina, Kristoff no pudo evitar preguntar por ella. Elsa aún lo intimidaba un poco, él había visto el enorme poder y de lo que era capaz con sólo mover sus manos, aunque también era consciente que todo se había desencadenado porque esos mismos poderes sobrepasaban su propia voluntad. Él sólo esperaba no incomodarla con cuestionamientos molestos.

- "¿Dónde está ella? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No está herida?"

Elsa se acercó a Kristoff lentamente y puso el candelero sobre la pequeña mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Kristoff ante el silencio de Elsa, se dio cuenta que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado insolente con sus preguntas y su trato. Estaba ante la reina, por un momento lo olvidó por completo.

- "Disculpe por ser tan atrevido su majestad, mis palabras han sido un poco rudas. Acepte mis disculpas."

Elsa soltó una pequeña risa, Kristoff pudo notar que su rostro era alegre y relajado. Era muy diferente a la Elsa que había visto en el castillo.

- "Yo soy quien debería pedirte disculpas, joven Kristoff. A ti y a todas las personas de Arendelle por los malos momentos que los hice pasar, a Anna especialmente. Y contestando a tu primera pregunta, ella está dormida en su habitación, la obligué a que descansara. Estuvo todo el día de ayer esperando que despertaras, en verdad estaba preocupada por ti, al final el cansancio la venció y la encontré dormida de rodillas sobre la cama. La desperté yo misma y ordene que se fuera a su cuarto. Claro que se negó varias veces."

Kristoff se sorprendió por las palabras de la reina ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido? Pobre Anna, él no quería preocuparla así. Elsa continuaba hablando.

- "Ella se encuentra perfectamente, sin un sólo rasguño. Todo eso te lo debo a ti. Anna me contó todos los detalles de su peculiar viaje cuando fueron a buscarme. En verdad aprecio tanto el esfuerzo tuyo como el de mi hermana."

- "No fue nada, su majestad."

- "No es así, por favor no minimices lo que pasó en la montaña. Casi mato a mi propia hermana debido a mis temores, a mi necedad de alejarla. No me di cuenta que en lugar de protegerla sólo la lastimaba con cada día que pasaba."

Kristoff no tenía idea qué debía contestar ante las palabras de Elsa. Trató de articular lo mejor que pudo sus ideas para no hacerla sentir peor.

- "Ella nunca perdió la fe en usted su majestad y no se equivocó al respecto."

- "Lo sé. Es sólo que el daño que le hice también te lastimó a ti ¿no es verdad? Los sirvientes me dijeron que fuiste tú quien la trajo hasta el pueblo, Gerda me dijo que te veías consternado por el estado de Anna. Y no sólo hiciste eso, te enfrentaste Hans con las manos desnudas para defendernos, debido a eso ahora estas en cama. No sé si eso fue muy loco o muy valiente."

- "Creo que si pide opiniones a terceros, le dirán que es la primera opción."

- "Muchas personas hacemos todo tipo de locuras por aquellos a quienes amamos, ya sea enfrentarnos a una tormenta o ponerse en medio de una espada, inclusive salir de su vida para no lastimarla. Me alegra que mi hermana sea amada de esa manera."

Las miradas de Elsa y Kristoff se encontraron. Ella sonrió ante lo que acababa de decir, aunque la afirmación de la reina era verdad, por supuesto que amaba con todo su corazón Anna, Kristoff no iba a admitir tal idea enfrente de la misma reina tan fácilmente. Podría congelarlo. Él sólo bajo la vista para tratar de explicarse.

- "Su majestad, Anna y yo sólo… somos… mmm… amigos… usted sabe. Ella… ella… es una princesa… y yo… soy… bueno yo… soy…"- su lengua trabada no ayudaba para nada a sostener su punto y mucho menos el fuerte rubor que apareció en sus mejillas. Al levantar la vista, Elsa seguía con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

- "Tú eres un buen hombre, arriesgaste tú vida por protegerla. Te debo mucho más de lo que imaginas."

- "Su majestad yo no pertenezco a la nobleza ni nada parecido, soy sólo un vendedor de hielo. Nada más que eso."

- "¿Eso que tiene que ver? Kristoff, la nobleza no sólo se lleva en la sangre. No serás un príncipe, un duque o un conde, pero te aseguro que posees más nobleza que varios de ellos juntos. Anna lo sabe."

- "Ni siquiera sé si Anna sienta lo mismo que yo, no soy el príncipe que ella esperaba."

- "Y yo tampoco soy la hermana que ella esperaba. Sinceramente creo que tú eres mucho más de lo que ella esperaba, tanto que los sentimientos en un inicio nos pueden parecer confusos. Para aclarar las cosas siempre es necesario hablar."

Kristoff se quedó pensativo ante los consejos de Elsa ¿qué tenía que hacer? Decirle a Anna que la amaba y esperar lo mejor, él sabía que eran buenos amigos y después de eso todo era confuso.

- "Gracias por su consejos, majestad."

- "Llámame Elsa por favor. Me siento extraña con tanta formalidad."

- "Pero usted es…"

- "Soy sólo Elsa para ti, es una orden."

La voz de autoridad en su voz fue más que convincente para Kristoff.

- "Muy bien, gracias Elsa."

- "¡Perfecto!"- Elsa veía que si ejecutaba sus peticiones con algo de temple funcionaba, al menos en Kristoff- "Ya que al parecer sólo de esa manera acatas mis consejos, aquí tienes un par más. Primero: nada de salir de la cama hasta que tu herida sane. Segundo: todo lo que necesites podrás pedirlo a los sirvientes, no sientas pena por hacerlo. Enseguida haré que traigan tu cena, debes estar hambriento."-

- "¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo que ir a darle sus zanahorias a Sven!"

- "De eso ya se han encargado en los establos, no te preocupes. Él está muy bien alimentado. Inclusive Anna ya fue a visitarlo para avisarle que te pondrás bien. Él se puso muy feliz ¿Eso te tranquiliza?"

- "Muchas gracias su maj…"

Elsa frunció sus cejas.

- "Muchas gracias Elsa."

- "Así está mejor. En cuanto despierte Anna le informaré de tu mejoría, que mucho me temo no será hasta mañana, es bastante dormilona. Descansa y en un segundo pediré que te traigan algo de comer.

Kristoff asintió y vio a Elsa marcharse. La herida aún dolía, aunque quisiera ir a ver a Anna no llegaría muy lejos con ese dolor.

* * *

><p>Anna no podía con la emoción. Elsa la levantó esa mañana para comunicarle que Kristoff ya se encontraba mucho mejor, por un momento le molesto que no la despertara inmediatamente. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él. En ese momento se dirigía a toda prisa en dirección a su habitación cuando casi tropieza con Gerda quien llevaba en sus manos una charola con algunos bocadillos.<p>

- "Lo siento, Gerda. Casi tiro… ¿es chocolate caliente?"- Anna sintió el agradable aroma con deleite.

- "Así es princesa, lo acabo de preparar, igual los pasteles y bocadillos. Le acabo de llevar su bebida a la reina, iba a dejarle esta a usted y la otra al joven Kristoff, ya es hora de que desayunen algo.""

- "De hecho iba a verlo justo en este instante. Con gusto llevaré la bandeja."

- "En ese caso no hay problema, sólo sea cuidadosa. El chocolate está muy caliente"- le advirtió Gerda antes de entregársela.

- "Yo siempre soy cuidadosa, pierde cuidado."

Gerda no estaba muy segura si debía confiar en la afirmación de Anna, pero se veía contenta de querer ayudar que no pudo darle un"no" como respuesta.

* * *

><p>Kristoff estaba aburrido a morir. Debido a que durmió demasiado tiempo en el día, pasó la mayor parte de la noche despierto haciendo nada. Si sólo tuviese su laúd para tocar alguna melodía, o a Sven. Luego vino el recuerdo de cómo perdió su laúd, eso trajo una sonrisa tonta a su rostro. De pronto escuchó que alguien intentaba entrar a la habitación.<p>

- "Estúpida puerta, se atoró"- era la voz de Anna, después escuchó un sonido de frustración. Definitivamente era Anna.

Con una patada fue que la puerta se abrió por fin. Típico de ella. La vio entrar cargada con una bandeja y dando de tropezones, eso hizo que casi derramara lo que llevaba en el suelo, por suerte se pudo recomponer a tiempo y evitar que eso ocurriera. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le permitió llevar una bandeja con un par de tazas y tantos bocadillos. Kristoff la miraba con un gesto en su rostro algo sorprendido.

- "¡Kristoff! ¡Estás despierto! ¡Estoy tan contenta!"

Anna estaba a punto de correr a su lado cuando por sus ansias derramó un poco de chocolate.

- "¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! Será mejor que deje todo esto primero."

Puso cuidadosamente la bandeja sobre las sábanas y se sentó.

- "¡Vaya! Nunca antes había tenido mi desayuno en la cama, esto es nuevo para mí. Disculpa las molestias."

- "Tú sabes que no es ninguna molestia. Será mejor que no te acostumbres, esto es mientras te recuperas. Soy un desastre llevando desayunos a la cama."

- "Concuerdo con eso."

Anna fingió molestia y tomó una almohada para golpearlo suavemente.

- "¡Hey! Tienes suerte de que este herido y fuera de combate, no podrías ganarme tan fácilmente."

El rostro de Anna se puso triste repentinamente.

- "¿Cómo está tu herida? ¿Te duele?"

- "Perdón, no quise decir eso"- Kristoff se las ingenió para bromear un poco- ¿cuál herida? ¿esta? Ya te lo dije es un simple rasguño, podrías darme un puñetazo justo ahí y sólo sentiría cosquillas."

Kristoff reía, pero Anna no. Se puso aún más triste.

- "Te desmayaste a mi lado. Me asusté, creí que morirías y todo por mi culpa."

El chico puso su rostro serio, ante la angustia real por la que había pasado Anna.

- "Nada fue tu culpa ¿de acuerdo? Si por mí fuera, recibiría muchas heridas más para salvarte de cualquier cosa."

- "Tenías razón , lo de Hans no sólo no era amor verdadero sino que era un verdadero lunático. No sabía nada sobre él, me dejé llevar por estúpidas fantasías de los libros, por ideales falsos. Yo tampoco lo amaba realmente, sólo quería ser amada por alguien. Saber que a alguien le importaba."

- "Bueno yo"…- Kristoff quiso hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Anna.

- "Cuando te despediste de mí, no quería que así fuera. Quería que estuviera a mi lado, tenía miedo, pero no quise reconocer eso en ese instante. Quería conocer más de ti. Al verte herido, me di cuenta del error que cometí al no decírtelo."

- "Yo también cometí errores y me horroricé cuando te vi congelada. Lo que conozco de ti es maravilloso, divertido inclusive, por eso siento deseos de saber mucho más de ti. Más que ningún otro. Nunca supe cuál era tu comida favorita por ejemplo."

- "Chocolates"- dijo Anna, ahora sonriendo por la pregunta de Kristoff.

- "Eso no cuenta como comida."

- "Tampoco comer todo el día zanahorias."

- "Es mejor que el chocolate."

- "¡Claro que no!"

- "Sabes que tengo razón."

Anna intentó empujarlo con ambas manos a manera de juego y para poner fin a su discusión, Kristoff atrapó ambas manos con fuerza.

- "¡Te tengo!"

- "¡Eso crees tú! ¡Suéltame!"

Forcejeando tontamente fue que sus rostros se encontraron muy cerca el uno del otro. Kristoff sentía que no podía controlar el impulso que lo dominó en ese momento. Lentamente fue acercándose al rostro de Anna, específicamente a sus labios.

El corazón de Anna latía tan rápido, ella juraba que Kristoff lograba escuchar el "tum, tum, tum" de su pecho. Cerró sus ojos sin pensarlo dos veces, todo para recibir su primer beso.

- "¡Anna! Gerda me dijo que estarías con Kristoff y…"

- "¡Elsa!-" gritó Anna librando sus brazos de las manos de Kristoff y en su reacción no pudo evitar lanzar la bandeja tan alto con las tazas de chocolate caliente que lograron caer sobre la cabeza de Kristoff. Los bocadillos quedaron regados por toda la cama.

- "¡Mis ojos! ¡Caliente, caliente, caliente!"- gritó Kristoff.

Elsa se quedó estupefacta, ella estaba al tanto de que había interrumpido algo muy especial para Anna. Sin embargo la escena era lo suficientemente hilarante que la reina rompió en una carcajada.

Mientras Anna limpiaba un poco a Kristoff con un pañuelo, la risa de su hermana contagió a ambos.

- "Bueno el chocolate siempre ha tenido un aroma que me encanta"- dijo Anna.

- "Dímelo cuando lo tengas por todo el cabello."


	4. Adiós al pasado

**Gracias por sus comentarios, son halagadores. Para serles sincera, no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia, sólo la hice porque el final me pareció algo apresurado y me quedé con ganas de más, además de que el cuento de La reina de las nieves es uno de mis favoritos. Me encanta Kristoff porque su personaje está basado en mi personaje favorito del libro: la pequeña bandolera (sí, es una chica que en la versión original de Andersen tiene a su reno y su familia adoptiva son una banda de ladrones boquiflojos en lugar de trolls). Espero puedan leer el cuento en su versión original. También a quienes han agregado a esta historia como favorita les estoy muy agradecida :D**

**Adiós al pasado**

Los guardias caminaban con paso firme a través del oscuro pasaje que conducía a las celdas debajo del palacio, tenían órdenes expresas de la reina Elsa de llevar consigo a un prisionero para ponerlo ante su presencia. Al parecer, ella había decidido el destino de la persona más odiada de todo Arendelle desde hace unos días. Al estar frente al traidor, este se encontraba detrás de las rejas golpeando las paredes con sus puños y maldiciendo en voz baja. Los guardias habían recibido la noticia de que el prisionero intentó escapar cavando un túnel por la noche, sin embargo no pudo llegar muy lejos, la ira que sentía desde ese entonces aún no desaparecía.

- "¡Príncipe Hans! ¡Deténgase ahora mismo!"

- "No creo que hayan venido hasta aquí sólo porque se preocuparan por mi bienestar ¿qué demonios desean?"

- "La reina desea verlo. Al parecer ha decidido una sentencia por sus actos, ha decir verdad es una sentencia bastante piadosa, tomando en cuenta la gravedad de estos."

El rostro de Hans se puso blanco de la angustia. Los guardias procedieron a colocar las manos del príncipe caído por detrás de su espalda para colocar las esposas.

- "¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer conmigo ese monstruo?"- dijo Hans con un hilo de preocupación y odio en su voz.

- "Le pediré que tenga cuidado por su forma tan irrespetuosa, es de la reina de quien está hablando. Inclusive nosotros podríamos darle unos cuantos golpes para corregir sus pésimos modales, pero la reina nos pidió no lastimarlo."

- "Además, nosotros no tenemos permitido decirle lo que su majestad tiene planeado para un traidor como usted"- dijo uno de los guardias a su compañero.

- "¿Traidor? ¿Me llaman traidor por tratar de protegerlos? ¡Son unos malagradecidos! ¡Todo lo que hice por ustedes! ¡Deberían estarme alabando, montón de idiotas!"

- "¿Intentar matar a la reina y a la princesa es ayudar al reino? ¡Estás loco!"

- "La reina es un monstruo y su princesa iba a morir por culpa de ella ¿acaso no se dan cuenta que intenté salvarla?"

- "La princesa Anna dice otra cosa, la dejó para que se congelara y le contó todos sus planes para tomar la corona de Arendelle. Usted sólo iba a utilizarla al casarse con ella para llegar a la reina y matarla, así el trono quedaría libre para convertirse en rey ¿no es así? Lo mejor para usted es guardar silencio, nada lo salvará."

Hans no soportó la ira más la ira que estaba aguantando contra los guardias.

- "¡Ustedes no son nadie para hablarme así! Yo soy un príncipe, si algo me pasa, mi padre no le perdonará tal ofensa a su reino ¡no lo permitirá!"

- "Eso dígaselo a la reina."

Los guardias tiraron más fuerte del príncipe Hans, este comenzaba a forcejear furioso sin tener mucho éxito. Era claro que nadie creería nunca más en sus mentiras.

* * *

><p>Elsa tomaba nota mientras leía algunos documentos en su estudio personal, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de sus manos al escribir y no era para menos, tener que ver nuevamente a la persona que quiso matarla a ella y su querida hermana menor la tenía un poco fuera de sí. Aunque la resolución que había tomado Elsa con respecto a Hans no la había dejado satisfecha ni ella misma, y mucho menos a Anna y Kristoff, la reina tenía que actuar con cautela con respecto al hijo menor del rey de las Islas del Sur. Su reinado apenas comenzaba y no quería comenzar con el pie izquierdo metiéndose en dificultades con un reino vecino, a pesar de que los actos del príncipe Hans lo hubieran llevado directamente a la horca, él no dejaba de pertenecer a la realeza y si moría bajo sus órdenes sería prácticamente hacer una declaración de guerra a las Islas del Sur. Ella no iba a traer más problemas a su gente, ni uno sólo. Un golpe ligero se escuchó cuando tocaron a su puerta.<p>

- "¿Sí?"

Se escuchó la voz de uno de los guardias.

- "Su majestad, hemos traído al príncipe Hans como lo ordenó."

- "Llévenlo hacia el gran salón, allí lo veré."

- "Entendido su majestad."

Elsa se acomodó su vestido lo mejor posible, quitando algunas arrugas. Se miró frente al espejo y mostró su rostro más serio, sin temor o ira en su mirada. Todo eso había quedado en el pasado. Salió de su estudio con un paso tranquilo y sereno.

* * *

><p>- "Vamos, abre la boca."<p>

- "Anna ya te dije que puedo comer yo sólo. No me rompí el brazo y si no te has dado cuenta mi herida está casi sanada."

- "Eres lindo cuando te pones de gruñón ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera hacer esto por ti? Es lo que se hace cuando una persona está en cama."

- "El doctor dijo que podía salir cuando yo quisiera, pero ni tú, ni Gerda, ni Kai me dejan salir para visitar a Sven. Inclusive Elsa me ha congelado los pies cuando intenté levantarme el otro día."

- "Aún te mueves demasiado lento y la última vez que te toque la herida gritaste de dolor."

- "¿Moverme lento? ¿Gritar? Logré esquivarte cuando te pusiste en la entrada, salí corriendo por el pasillo siendo perseguido por Gerda y Kai pero no pudieron alcanzarme, bajé las escaleras a toda prisa y antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el último escalón, tú saltaste sobre mi espalda, justo en la herida. Por eso grité de dolor."

- "Bajé por el pasamano deslizándome, tú te atravesaste en mi camino"- dijo Anna volteando hacia otro lado fingiendo molestia para no enfrentarse al rostro de Kristoff, quien ya estaba un poco cansado de ser tratado como un bebé.

El rubio relajo su mirada al ver la graciosa pose de enojo de Anna, enterró su cara entre sus manos y soltó una leve carcajada. Con un rostro sonriente le preguntó a Anna.

- "¿Siempre haces eso?"

- "¿Hacer qué?"

- "Saltar sobre la gente herida."

Anna se alejó de Kristoff repentinamente, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, poniéndose de espaldas a Kristoff quien dejó de sonreír al notar un cambio de humor repentino de la princesa ¿la había hecho enojar?

- "No, no siempre lo hago. Disculpa si te lastimé por detenerte de esa manera"-su voz sonaba triste y arrepentida.

- ¿Anna te encuentras bien? Yo no quise…-Kristoff se incorporó lentamente.

- "Sé que el doctor dijo que ya te encontrabas muy bien y que puedes salir sin problema… es sólo que…"

- "¿Pasa algo malo con ello?"

- "No, en absoluto. Me siento muy feliz de que te encuentres bien, de verdad. Es sólo que estos días han sido fantásticos para mí, contigo y con Elsa quiero decir... todos los días he venido a desayunar contigo, charlar, reír o jugar, cada día también voy con Elsa o ella viene aquí e inclusive ha ido algunas veces a mi habitación. Es como un sueño para mí y tengo miedo que todo desaparezca en algún momento"- Anna entrelazaba sus manos algo nerviosa, sin quitar su vista de la ventana.

Kristoff se acercó a Anna, notó que algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Él no quería hacerla sentir de esa manera, se sentía tan culpable. Ella continuaba hablando.

- "Tengo miedo de estar sola nuevamente, recorrer esos pasillos sin nada qué hacer o a quien ver, sin poder salir de este castillo con ventanas y puertas cerradas totalmente. Esperando siempre a que Elsa abriera las puertas de su habitación al menos para decirme un "hola". No quiero vivir como antes, no quiero que te vayas y que al final nunca vuelvas."

Anna sintió los brazos de Kristoff rodeándola en un enorme abrazo de oso.

- "Eso nunca pasará Anna. Si en un principio me despedí de ti a las afueras del castillo, fue porque creí que era lo mejor para ti, no quería decirte mis sentimientos para no confundirte o hacerte sentir mal por no corresponderme. Quise hacerte feliz dejándote al lado de Hans ¿recuerdas? Nunca quise decir adiós realmente."

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente, Kristoff limpió con su mano algunas de las lágrimas que aún rodaban por la mejilla de Anna, mientras él le dedicaba una de sus más gentiles sonrisas.

- "¿En serio? Yo tampoco quería decir adiós"- dijo Anna dulcemente.

- "Nunca podría alejarme de ti nuevamente, a menos que tú me lo pidieras claro está."

- "Jamás haría algo como eso."

- "Aún así, sabes que no puedo quedarme recluido en esta habitación para siempre, debo ir a ver a mi familia. Deben estar preocupados por mí después de tantos días."

- "Tienes razón, ellos no saben aún lo que ha pasado. ¡Debemos ir y avisarles cuanto antes!"

- "¿Espera? ¿Qué? ¿Debemos?"

- "!Por supuesto que sí, yo iré contigo por supuesto! También quiero ir a ver cómo consigues el hielo de las montañas, ver los bosques, debes enseñarme a escalar montañas claro está, inclusive estaría dispuesta a enfrentarme a unos cuantos lobos nuevamente.

- "Me encantaría verte intentar escalar una montaña nuevamente. Es un espectáculo digno de verse"-Kristoff empezó a reír al recordar esa imagen.

- "¿Te estás burlando de mí?"

- "No, no. Es sólo que, tú sabes, en eso nadie me gana. Soy el mejor escalando"- aseguró Kristoff con un gesto petulante hacia Anna.

- "¿En serio? Yo sería mejor si me enseñaras, te lo aseguro."

- "No te enseñaré, es peligroso."

Anna lo miró suplicante, al ver que no funcionaba se le ocurrió una idea.

- "!Ya sé! Si me ganas en una carrera hasta los establos donde se encuentra Sven, no te molestaré más con el asunto pero si yo ganó, tú me enseñarás ¿qué te parece? ¿trato hecho?"

- "¡Sven! ¡Al fin lo veré! Trato hecho. No ganarás de cualquier forma."

Ambos se pusieron en posición para salir, uno al lado del otro. Anna comenzó a contar.

- "¡En sus marcas!... ¡Listos! … ¡Fuera!"

Kristoff estaba a punto de dar el primer paso, pero justo antes de darlo sintió un fuerte jalón en el cuello de su camisa. Un beso fuerte y rápido en sus labios fue la razón de ello, la mente del fornido joven rubio aún divagaba en las sensaciones causadas por ese primer beso tan sorpresivo. Cuando volvió en sí para empezar a correr, Anna ya había tomado suficiente ventaja.

Mientras tanto, ella no podía creer lo que había hecho. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas de emoción, todos los sirvientes del castillo vieron a su princesa correr y sonreír desde hace tantos años.

* * *

><p>Elsa vio como Hans era arrastrado en contra de su voluntad a través de las puertas del castillo. La resolución de enviarlo nuevamente a su lugar de origen donde la familia entera del príncipe caído en desgracia decidiría su castigo, no le había parecido muy bien a Hans. Vociferaba en contra de todos, amargado de que su plan no hubiese funcionado. Pensar que por un momento creyó que era un buen hombre y pedirle que cuidara de Anna cuando ella dio por seguro que todo estaba perdido... Elsa negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de disgusto. No quería volver a imaginar cosas tan espantosas que, por suerte, nunca sucederían.<p>

Al ver que los guardias tenían bajo control la situación, Elsa decidió volver al castillo. El deber de una reina nunca terminaba al parecer. Se detuvo al ver a Anna correr velozmente a través del patio, la vio detenerse en los establos._ ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Con lo despistada que era, podía caerse, romper algo o tirar a alguien._ Ya había lastimado a Kristoff por hacer esas locuras, fue en su dirección para hablar con ella, poco después vio a Kristoff llegar bastante agitado hasta donde Anna.

- "¡¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes dos?! ¡Pueden lastimar a alguien!"- gritó Elsa- "¡Y tú Kristoff no deberías sobre esforzarte! El doctor dijo que ya estabas mucho mejor, pero no por ello debes seguir todas las locuras de mi hermana."

- "Lo dice simplemente porque siempre le gané cuando eramos niñas"- dijo Anna.

- "¡No, no es así!"- contestó Elsa, aunque lo que decía Anna era verdad no dejaba de ser vergonzoso.

- "Claro que sí, eres lenta Elsa."

- "¡Tú siempre hacías trampa Anna!"

- "¿Tus viejas costumbres no se quitan eh?"- dijo Kristoff aún muy feliz por ese beso que lo hizo perder, haciendo que las mejillas de Anna se pusieran rojas de nuevo.

- "¿Anna estás enferma? Tu cara está muy roja."

- "!Te apuesto a que no me ganas Elsa!"

Elsa intentaba poner su mano sobre la frente de Anna, pero esta salió corriendo rápidamente.

- "¡Otra vez tus trucos! ¡Aquí voy Anna!"

Kristoff sólo veía sonriente a los dos hermanas corretear una detrás de la otra, cual si fueran un par de niñas pequeñas.


	5. En verano

**Esta historia tal vez la termine en uno o dos capítulos más, aunque eso lo decidirán ustedes,es decir, puedo continuar una nueva historia desde aquí o crear una nueva. Cuando lean mi final lo comprenderán, es algo así como una sorpresa :D **

**En verano**

Anna quedó asombrada ante lo que veían sus ojos en medio de la pequeña plaza del pueblo. Era un trineo nuevo básicamente perfecto, mucho mejor que el que se había caído por el barranco, además de eso tenía un bonito laúd. Anna lo examinó más de cerca ¡Inclusive tenía portavasos! Ella se preguntaba si estaría Kristoff dispuesto a llevarla a dar un paseo a las montañas, después de lo último que pasó con el anterior le daba un poco de miedo preguntarle. Sven también se encontraría muy contento al ver el magnífico regalo.

- "Entonces... ¿tú crees que le guste Anna? Lo pedí después de lo que me contaste, ya sabes, lo de la montaña, los lobos y el precipicio. No quise que lo llevaran hasta el castillo para que Kristoff no lo descubra y porque pienso que tú deberías ser quien se lo entregue- Elsa río de manera nerviosa, en cierta forma sentía que todo eso había ocurrido por su culpa, si Kristoff no hubiese ayudado a su hermana quien sabe que cosas horribles le hubieran pasado. Estaba muy agradecida con él.

- "¿Es en serio Elsa? Es muy bonito y grande. ¡Estoy segura que le encantará! Aún no ha mencionado nada sobre el trineo que perdió, espero que no crea que lo he olvidado."

- "Él seguramente no lo hace porque no quiere sonar maleducado Anna, y honestamente no creo que ahora le importe mucho. El verte a salvo es lo más importante para Kristoff, si quieres mi opinión. En ese aspecto, Kristoff y yo concordamos totalmente. Quiero también que le des esto"- Elsa le tendió un papel a Anna, al parecer era un decreto. La reina estaba feliz de que poco a poco estaba arreglando las cosas con todo el mundo, aún sentía que le debía una disculpa a Arendelle entero.

- "¿Qué es este papel?"

- "Es para Kristoff, desde ahora será nombrado como Maestro del hielo y distribuidor de Arendelle. Suena bien ¿no?"

- "¿Existe ese título?"

- "Por supuesto que sí, si la reina dice que existe, existe Anna."

Ambas rieron ante la ingeniosa idea de Elsa. Anna no sabía que su hermana llegaría a apreciar tanto a Kristoff y al parecer tampoco le molestaba en absoluto la relación que existía entre ambos, cualquiera que esta fuera. Anna aún no sabía muy bien si ya eran "algo", como una pareja de novios, enamorados o lo quiera que ese "algo" significara. Después de ese beso rápido de hace unos días, Kristoff no había dicho nada más. Algunas veces, Anna lo notaba inclusive demasiado nervioso para articular palabra alguna. Ya podría platicar con él a solas más adelante, cuando reuniera algo de valor. Por ahora se sentía tranquila de ver a Elsa tan relajada y contenta, era como si una nueva cara de ella se revelara.

- "Te ves cada día mejor, es algo extraño de ver para mí debo admitir, pero estos nuevos cambios me encantan"- Anna esperaba no parecer muy osada con su comentario.

- "Siempre he sido de esta manera Anna, sólo tenía miedo de mí misma. Ese miedo se ha ido y me siento feliz. Y debes esperar a lo que tengo preparado el día de hoy, tengo la confianza de que será grandioso."

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "No diré nada, es una sorpresa. Y tú eres muy mala para conservar los secretos que te confían."

- "Eso no es verdad, dime y mis labios serán una tumba."

- "Seguro, ¿como cuando te dije el lugar donde Gerda guardaba los chocolates y se lo contaste a Kai?"

- "¿Aún recuerdas eso? Éramos muy pequeñas y el pobre de Kai me vio comiendo uno, Gerda los ocultaba de él también."

- "Pero después de eso todos sabían donde guardaban los chocolates, se acabaron en un cerrar de ojos."

- "He crecido, no soy como antes Elsa"- dijo Anna en un tono burlón de ofensa.

- "Aún así tendrás que esperar. Será mejor que nos vayamos, he dado a los sirvientes algunas órdenes para los preparativos de mi sorpresa, tengo que ir a ver cómo van. Además será mejor que encuentres a Kristoff, supongo que quieres darle su regalo cuanto antes."

- "¡Por supuesto! ¿Me pregunto dónde estará?"

- "¡Vamos que se hace tarde!"

Elsa tomó a Anna de la mano y la llevó corriendo con rumbo al castillo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían algo como eso, es decir, tomarse de las manos. Por raro que pareciese algo tan simple, para Anna este fue uno de los momentos más esperados en años.

* * *

><p>Kristoff ya se sentía mucho mejor después de varios días de reposo en el castillo, debía admitir que había disfrutado bastante el rato que había pasado allí, sin embargo no era por la comida o por lo cómodo que se sintiera, sino que todo se debía a la compañía de Anna. Caminaba con rumbo a los establos, con una buena bolsa de zanahorias a la mano para su buen amigo Sven, desde hace unos días el se había encargado de alimentarlo y charlar un buen rato con su particular estilo. Sus charlas se reducían a un único tema últimamente: Anna, Anna y Anna.<p>

Después de lo del beso, él ya no sabía como reaccionar a su presencia ¿debía decir algo? ¿quedarse callado? ¿tal vez golpear su cabeza contra la pared al no hacer absolutamente nada y quedar tan frustrado? Ahora el tener tan poco contacto con las personas todos estos años había cobrado su precio, Kristoff se lamentaba por no aprender un poco más sobre cómo tratar con una mujer. Todo este tiempo pensó que su vida se reduciría a las montañas, recoger hielo, venderlo, visitar a su familia troll, ir de nuevo a las montañas y así repetidamente. Nunca imaginó que tal vez conocería una linda chica, se enamoraría, actuaría como tonto por un tiempo, desearía preguntarle de una vez por todas si quería ser su novia, después su esposa, casarse y tener dos o tres niños y ser feliz para el resto de su vida._ ¿Dos o tres niños? ¿Kristoff en qué diablos estás pensando? ¡Vuelve al presente por dios santo!_

Sven notó que su amigo había llegado con el desayuno y comenzó a brincar alegremente de un lado a otro, aunque se tuvo que calmar un poco al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía su amigo. Era el mismo gesto que tenía desde hace varios días.

- "Aquí tienes amigo. Están frescas, debes tener bastante apetito."

Kristoff le tendió el saco y las zanahorias aparecieron de forma apetitosa a los ojos de Sven. Cuando el reno se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de devorar la última, recordó que siempre debía compartirle algo a Kristoff. Sacó la mitad de su boca y se la ofreció a su compañero.

- "¿Eh? No gracias amigo, no tengo mucho apetito el día hoy. Puedes comerla tú si quieres."

- _"¿Es por Anna verdad?_- dijo Sven con una voz un poco rara para ser un reno, aunque hay que recordar que los renos no hablan así que por extraña que sonara su voz (muy parecida a la de Kristoff), ya es un milagro que un reno pueda articular unas cuantas palabras.

- "¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso?"

- _"Soy tu mejor amigo, yo lo sé todo."_

Kristoff suspiró al ser atrapado por Sven ¡Demonios! Tal pareciera que lee todos sus pensamientos, nunca lo puede engañar.

- "Si... es por Anna, lo de siempre. Después de ese beso, simplemente no sé qué hacer o que no hacer, ella no dice mucho pero dio el paso más importante de todos. Y ahora yo actúo como un tonto, no puedo evitarlo."

- _"No eres un tonto, sólo eres inexperto en el amor, pero hay una cura para eso, sin embargo hay varios pasos a seguir."_

- "¿En serio? ¿Cuáles Sven?"

- "El primero de todos es decirle que la amas y que quieres estar con ella."

- "¿Acaso crees que no lo intento? Es sólo que cuando estoy a solas con ella, las palabras no salen de mi boca, están en mi mente todo el tiempo y cuando quiero decirle sólo sale un sonido que suena "braop, dop, ajff, askff".

-_ "Eso suena mal._"

- "Más de lo que te puedes imaginar."

- _"Bueno, hay otra solución. Siempre dicen que las acciones valen más que las palabras."_

- "Eso lo dice Bulda y Gran Pabby a cada instante, aunque no sé cómo aplicarlo justo ahora con mi problema."

- _"Fácil, haz algo que la haga sentir que la amas. Algo así como un beso ¿ella te hizo sentir que te amaba con el beso que te dio?"_

- "¡Claro que sí!"

- _"Entonces haz lo mismo."_

- "¿Y cómo hago eso? Ella fue rápida y audaz, ni siquiera pregunto ¿y si no quiere que la bese en ese instante? Ella es una princesa después de todo, eso me pone aún más nervioso. Si la beso sin su consentimiento, sabes que puede golpearme ¿verdad? Y después de eso su hermana también me golpearía, los sirvientes del castillo e inclusive todo Arendelle haría fila para golpearme."

- _"Entonces si no estás dispuesto a arriesgar nada, nunca sabrás lo que podría pasar entre ustedes dos. Podemos volver a las montañas y seguir como siempre. Tú eliges amigo."_

Después de eso Kristoff se quedó en silencio, Sven tenía razón. Odiaba cuando el reno tenía razón. Se levantó, se sacudió un poco el heno que se había pegado a su ropa, abrazo fuertemente a Sven y le dijo:

- "Gracias amigo, siempre puedo confiar en ti"- acarició su cabeza por última vez y salió del establo dispuesto a buscar a Anna. Si quería tener una vida a su lado, quería que ese futuro comenzara ese mismo día.

* * *

><p>Anna buscaba por todas partes a Kristoff, primero fue a su habitación pero ya no se encontraba allí. Después fue a la cocina, creyendo que él estaba aún desayunando o tal vez en busca de algunas zanahorias para Sven, tampoco lo encontró. Recorrió los jardines por si se encontraba paseando, últimamente tenía cierta fascinación por los patos del estanque, les daba algunas mijagas de pan y los veía nadar. Kristoff sentía una gran fascinación por la naturaleza, eso le gustaba mucho de él. Su búsqueda estaba resultando bastante inútil al parecer, ella que quería mostrarle su trineo nuevo cuanto antes. Estaba algo cansada.<p>

- "¿Princesa ocurre algo? Se ve triste"- Anna pudo reconocer la voz de Gerda.

- "¡Hola Gerda! ¡Buenos días!"

- "¡Buenos días! Puedo ver que hoy se levantó inusualmente temprano."

- "Bueno Elsa me despertó con una pequeña ventisca en mi rostro, no es justo que haga eso. Hace frío"- Gerda río al ver que la cordialidad y las travesuras habían vuelto entre las dos hermanas.

- "Ella simplemente está emocionada por lo de hoy… ¡Upss! Perdón, no debo decir más, se supone que es una sorpresa para todos."

- "Algo parecido me había dicho ya, no quise decirme nada más. Sólo me queda esperar. Por cierto ¿has visto a Kristoff? Lo llevo buscando un buen rato, no lo encuentro."

- "Fue a darle sus zanahorias a su reno la última vez que lo vi, no sé si aún se encuentre en los establos."

- "¡Los establos! ¡Claro! ¡Gracias Gerda!"

- "¡No corra tan deprisa, puede caerse!"

- "¡No te preocupes!"

- "¿Y ahora qué le pasa?"- Gerda veía con asombro lo rápida que era la princesa, sin embargo tuvo que volver de inmediato a sus labores, aún quedaba mucho por hacer y ese sería un día ajetreado.

* * *

><p>- "¡Kristoff! ¡Kristoff! ¿Estás aquí? Soy Anna."<p>

- "Hola Anna ¿quieres un abrazo? Ju ju"- Olaf salió de los establos con una gran sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

- "¡Olaf! ¿Qué hacer aquí? ¿y por qué estás tan feliz?"

- "¿Acaso has visto un muñeco de nieve en verano? ¡Claro que no! ¡Soy el primero de todos! Puedo oler las flores, pasear en los días soleados, bebí una limonada, quise broncearme pero creo que eso no funcionó ¡Sigo tan blanco como siempre, pero todo lo demás fue genial!"

- "Ya veo"- dijo Anna con una sonrisa al ver tan inmensamente feliz a su amigo Olaf.- "Cambiando de tema ¿no has visto a Kristoff?"

- "Nop, en el establo sólo se encuentra Sven. Ese pequeño otra vez intentó besar mi nariz, me quiere tanto."

- "¿Sven sigue ahí? Ven conmigo Olaf, se me ocurre algo."

Olaf estaba algo confundido por la actitud de Anna pero la siguió sin preguntar. Al ver a Anna, Sven se pudo muy alegre, le encantaba recibir visitas.

- "Hola Sven, vine porque tengo una sorpresa para ti y Kristoff."

Del bolsillo de su vestido, Anna sacó una reluciente medalla que de inmediato puso en el cuello de su reno favorito.

- "Aquí tienes, esta medalla te califica como ayudante del Maestro de hielo y distribuidor de Arendelle."

Sven hizo un gesto extraño, al parecer no comprendía muy bien a lo que Anna se refería.

- "¡Oh! Es sólo el nuevo título que la reina les ha concedido a ti y a Kristoff, aunque él todavía no lo sabe. Por cierto necesito de la ayuda de ambos para darle otra sorpresa ¿pueden ayudarme Olaf y Sven?"

- "¡Por supuesto Anna! ¿Qué debemos hacer?"- Olaf se emocionó para saber lo que tenía planeado Anna.

- "Lo primero que tienen que hacer es ir a la plaza del pueblo y luego…"

Todos escucharon atentamente el plan, los tres estaban seguros de que este sería un gran día para Kristoff.


	6. Regalos

**Hola de nuevo, perdón por tardarme un poquito en actualizar. Ya sólo me falta un capítulo más, no se lo pierdan. Ahorita también tengo el pendiente de subir el primer capítulo de El pequeño maestro de hielo, quienes lo leen no desesperen, espero que sea para hoy o mañana a más tardar. Saludos a todos.**

**Regalos**

La determinación de Kristoff para aclarar sus sentimientos con Anna se esfumó cuando chocó con ella de frente al tratar de buscarla por el castillo. Al tenerla tan cerca, las palabras que quería decirle se transformaron en balbuceos sin sentido, Anna al parecer no le dio mucha importancia al nerviosismo del lindo rubio.

- "¡Por fin te encuentro!"- la chica gritó emocionada tomando de la mano a un Kristoff que no terminaba de salir de su confusión- "¡Ven conmigo!"- dijo Anna jalándolo de la manga de su camisa.

- "Espera Anna, tengo algo que quiero decirte y es muy... importante... quiero decir..."

- "¡Eso puede esperar! Kristoff por favor, ven conmigo. Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte."

La mirada suplicante de Anna fue suficiente para convencer a Kristoff de seguirla, por otra parte no creía posible el declararse justo en ese instante, la valentía de hace unos momentos había desaparecido por completo. Siguió a Anna sin preguntar, ella comenzó a correr rápidamente y él trataba de seguirle el paso. Ella se detuvo de improviso, ocasionado que Kristoff casi cayera encima de ella sin querer.

- "¡Ouch!"- la princesa se quejó al golpear su cabeza contra el pecho de Kristoff.

- "Perdón Anna ¿estás bien? Te detuviste de repente y no pude frenar a tiempo, en serio lo siento"- dijo Kristoff preocupado, quiso tocar con cuidado la cabeza de Anna para ver si no se había hecho ningún daño.

- "No, no, en serio estoy bien, sólo espera aquí quieres, vuelvo enseguida."

- "¿Qué?"

Anna se alejó corriendo y regresó en un instante con un pañuelo en las manos.

- "Ahora póntelo."- dijo ella.

- "Pero si lo hago no podré ver nada."

- "Te digo tengo algo que mostrarte y es una sorpresa, yo te guiaré así que no tienes nada de que preocuparte."

Kristoff la vio con desconfianza.

- "No estoy muy seguro si debas guiarme, podría tropezar con algo o golpearme, caerme en un agujero o caer a un pozo, no sé ni siquiera a donde me llevas."

- "¡Vamos Kristoff! Si no lo usas no podré mostrarte la sorpresa que te tengo preparada desde temprano, estoy segura que te gustará."

- "¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Dame eso, pero sí me pasa algo será sólo tú culpa"- Kristoff tomó el pañuelo entre sus manos, lo puso alrededor de sus ojos con resignación. Algo malo iba a pasarle, estaba seguro de eso.

- "¿No ves nada? ¡No intentes engañarme."

- "No veo absolutamente, todo está obscuro y no me gusta."

Anna le hizo unas cuantas señales con sus manos, hizo caras graciosas que harían botar de risa a cualquiera pero no había ninguna reacción de Kristoff. Al parecer no mentía. Tomó su mano y Kristoff sintió que lo llevaban corriendo por los jardines.

- "¡Oye más despacio! Recuerda que con esto no puedo ver nada."

- "¡Cuidado, una piedra!"

- "¿Una qué?"

Antes de que Anna respondiera, Kristoff sólo sintió que caía sin remedio al suelo. Sabía que esto pasaría.

- "Lo siento, creo que no te advertí a tiempo."

- "No importa, estoy bien."- Kristoff no quería arruinar la emoción de Anna, era evidente que la sorpresa que tenía preparada la había dejado por demás entusiasmada y si esa felicidad significaban unas cuantas caídas y golpes para el montañero, él las soportaría con mucho gusto. Lo que sea por ella.

- "Si quieres puedes quitarte el pañuelo, en verdad lo siento"- Kristoff sólo escuchaba la apenada voz de Anna, aunque podía imaginarse su rostro avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

- "¡Estoy perfecto Anna! Sólo fue una simple caída, tendré más cuidado- dijo él mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose un poco el polvo.- "¡Listo! ¡Vamos a ver esa sorpresa! Estoy ansioso por saber qué es."

- "Está bien, prometo que no volveré a dejar que te caigas nuevamente. Debo admitir que fue muy gracioso"- Anna empezó a reír sin control.

- "¡Hey! Eso es cruel!".

- "Vamos entonces. Olaf y Sven nos están esperando."

- "¿Sven? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sven en todo esto?"

- "Ya lo verás, camina."

* * *

><p>Elsa veía el enorme patio de palacio desde la terraza, analizando cada rincón para que nada escapase a su vista. Veía a los criados correr poniendo las mesas, acomodando sillas, las cintas de colores ya adornaban luminosamente el palacio, los platos con deliciosos aperitivos no tardaron soltar un delicioso aroma que llegaba hasta el olfato de la reina. Ella estaba más que feliz por este banquete, pero aún faltaban algunos detalles, como llamar a la gente de Arendelle para disfrutar del festín. Con el agua que brotaba de la fuente y sus poderes, pudo manipularla a su antojo y construir unas bellas esculturas que serían la envidia de cualquier artista.<p>

A lo lejos vio como Anna salía del castillo con Kristoff de la mano, ella sabía muy bien hacia donde se dirigían. Esos dos le causaban ternura, eran tan torpes cuando se trataba del amor, por ella estaba bien. Elsa creía que un sentimiento tan hermoso debe disfrutarse por pasos, sin prisas, ya que así duran más las alegrías que trae consigo el enamorarse y se aprende a manejar con más sabiduría los problemas que acarrea a la larga cualquier relación. La reina se deleitaba al ver a su hermana tan feliz, Anna se lo merecía después de tanto tiempo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Kai.

- "Su majestad, tenemos todo listo. Únicamente esperamos sus órdenes."

- "Gracias por todo Kai, ahora dile a los guardias que abran totalmente las puertas del patio. Los mensajeros han salido para hacer correr la voz en el pueblo, así que la gente no debe tardar en llegar. En un segundo bajaré, hay algo más que planeó hacer."- Elsa no pudo evitar emocionarse y tomó las manos de Kai entre las suyas girando de emoción.- "No puedo esperar a ver las sonrisas de mi gente."

- "¿Qué más planea su majestad."- preguntó Kai al no soportar la curiosidad. Elsa lo vio con complicidad.

- "¡Una enorme y bella pista de hielo, justo en el patio!"- contestó Elsa emocionada. Kai sonrió ante la fantástica idea de la reina, pero estaba aún más contento de que ella pudiese controlar sus poderes con tal precisión

- "Estoy seguro que les encantará todo lo que ha preparado para ellos, su majestad. Es muy noble de su parte el querer celebrar su coronación no sólo con diplomáticos y nobleza, sino con la gente que la quiere y apoya."

Elsa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso, tener un pueblo que la adoraba le llenaba el alma de gozo. Ya no tenía que actuar fría e indiferente ante toda esta oleada de afecto.

- "Aprecio mucho tus palabras Kai, me reconfortan bastante."

- "Es sólo la verdad su majestad. Por cierto, le traigo su correspondencia."- Kai sacó un grueso de cartas impresionante que hizo que los ojos de Elsa se abrieran con sorpresa.

- "No ponga esa cara, mi reina. No tiene que verlas justo ahora, además la mayoría son simples felicitaciones por su ascenso al trono, una respuesta gentil bastará para que se den por bien servidos los remitentes."

- Elsa tomó las cartas y les dio un vistazo rápido, una de ellas le llamó la atención por lo delicado y bello del papel. La tomó para verla de cerca _¿una invitación a una boda? ¿de quién?_ Ya la leería más adelante, ahora quería estar al lado de sus súbditos.

* * *

><p>- "¡Ya casi llegamos Kristoff!"<p>

- "Vienes diciendo eso desde hace rato, de hecho desde que me volviste a tirar por tercer ocasión."

- "Ya te dije que lo siento."- dijo Anna apenada por tantos golpes que Kristoff había recibido.

Ambos corrían por el puente que conecta la plaza con el castillo, estaban a punto de llegar. Anna pudo ver poco a poco a Sven que colgaba con orgullo la medalla que ella misma le había dado, Olaf al parecer se metió a la florería cercana al escuchar el grito de una persona que salía de allí. A ese pequeño le encantaba oler las flores. Su emoción no le hizo notar que se acercaban a un poste en medio de la calle, ella lo esquivó sin problema pero olvidó avisar a Kristoff del obstáculo frente a él.

- "¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!"

- "¡Auch! ¡Poste!"

- "¡Ups! Lo siento otra vez, no creí que chocarías , en verdad perdona ¿estás bien?"

- "Estoy bien ¿cuánto falta para llegar?"

- "De hecho, unos cuantos pasos más y habremos llegado"- Anna lo jaló para que se animara a caminar un poco más.

Ella se detuvo, al parecer habían llegado se dijo Kristoff. El entusiasmo de Anna lo había contagiado, ahora estaba expectante de saber qué era lo que quería mostrarle. Sintió que le quitaron el pañuelo rápidamente de su cabeza y ante sus ojos apareció el trineo más bello, de esos que sólo aparecen en una linda noche de sueños. Simplemente no podía creer que Anna se lo estuviera obsequiando.

- "Jamás olvidé que te debía un trineo. Aquí lo tienes."

- "¿Es en serio?"

- "¡Por supuesto que sí! Y es el último modelo ¿te gusta?"

Kristoff quería decir que era precioso, sin embargo aún no podía creer lo que veía, sentía que no podía aceptar algo tan generoso, después de todo el trineo anterior era de medio uso, más pequeño y con algunas raspones de por medio. El que tenía enfrente era, en una palabra, perfecto.

- "No puedo aceptarlo."

- "¡Tienes que! No hay cambios ni devoluciones, son órdenes de la reina. Además, ella te ha concedido el título de Maestro del Hielo y distribuidor oficial de Arendelle, así que lo necesitarás.

- "No existe tal título."

- "Por supuesto que existe, lo que pasa es que tal vez no lo conocías."

Kristoff se acercó para acariciar a Sven y ver más de cerca su nuevo trineo. Era increíble.

- "Inclusive tiene portavasos ¿te gusta?"- preguntó Anna algo nerviosa, quería que lo aceptara de buena gana, él se lo merecía.

- "¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta!"

Kristoff sin pensarlo mucho, tomó a Anna de la cintura y la elevó con sus brazos. Entonces dijo algo que inclusive lo sorprendió a él, sonó bastante atrevido.

- "¡Podría besarte!"

Anna se sonrojó ante las palabras de Kristoff y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, quería pedir una disculpa, pero pensó que por el amor de Anna nunca se echaría para atrás nunca más.

- "Es decir, me gustaría ¿podemos?... ¿podríamos nosotros?... espera ¿qué?"

- "Podemos Kristoff."

El rubio no espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces, tomó el pequeño rostro de Anna entre sus manos y la beso con delicadeza, ella atrajo a Kristoff más de cerca al tomarlo por el cuello. Este beso fue tan diferente al primero, fue mucho más largo, al parecer ninguno de los dos quería que terminara. Anna pasó sus dedos entre los cabellos de Kristoff, se separaron un momento para tomar aliento y continuar. Fue perfecto, no importaba quien los estuviese viendo entre el ruido que había en la plaza ese día. Anna se separó lentamente algo sonrojada, el rostro de Kristoff estaba del mismo color.

- "Me gustaría que lo hicieras más seguido, ya sabes, no es necesario que me pidas permiso."

- "Lo tendré muy en cuenta. Quiero decirte también que te amo Anna, es algo que debí decirte hace tiempo."

Anna se sorprendió ante sus palabras y le sonrió.

- "También te amo Kristoff, perdón por haberlo negado ese día con tu familia."

- "A mí también me costó trabajo reconocerlo. Ellos son expertos en amor, ya te lo dije, lo sabían inclusive antes de que nosotros nos diésemos cuenta."

- "Eso parece."

Sus rostros nuevamente se acercaban lentamente para compartir aunque fuese uno más, sin embargo un niño pequeño chocó con la pierna de Anna.

- "Lo siento, no te vi."

- "Hola pequeño ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?"- dijo Anna.

- "La reina ha organizado una gran fiesta en el castillo y ha invitado a todo el mundo. El pueblo entero va para allá."

- "¿Qué?"

El pequeño no mentía, todos iban cruzando el puente para asistir a la invitación de la reina. ¡Esa era la sorpresa de la que Elsa hablaba!

- "Será mejor no hacerla esperar ¿aceptas un paseo en trineo?"- Sven ya se encontraba listo para llevar a Kristoff y Anna hasta la fiesta, al parecer era hora de estrenar ese trineo.

- "Por supuesto, qué gentil de tu parte."- Anna besó a Kristoff en la mejilla, él no pudo evitar abrazarla.

Al cruzar Sven las puertas que daban al patio del castillo, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante el magnífico espectáculo que daba Elsa. Cientos de copos de nieve caían del cielo y una enorme pista de hielo cubría las afueras del palacio, esculturas de hielo adornaban la fiesta, muchas personas hacían alarde de sus habilidades en patinaje, otras se quedaban charlando en las orillas o simplemente disfrutar del banquete. Elsa los vio a lo lejos y se acercó para recibirlos.

- "Elsa esto es simplemente increíble hermana."

- "No puedo creerlo, esto es un sueño hecho realidad para mí. Primero el trineo y ahora veo esto, siento que voy a llorar."

- "Vamos Kristoff, no es para tanto"- dijo Elsa riendo.

- "Creo que en serio va a llorar Elsa."- Anna veía divertida la alegría que causaba todo esto a Kristoff, también sabía que ella era una de esas alegrías.

- "¿Pero qué están esperando ustedes dos? Vengan y disfruten de la fiesta, tienen que patinar."

Elsa hizo que Anna bajara del trineo con torpeza.

- "Elsa ya sabes que nunca he sido muy buena en esto."- Anna estaba a punto de resbalarse cuan do Elsa la ayudó.

- "¡Oh vamos! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!"

Ese día, todo el pueblo pudo ver el carácter gentil y bondadoso de su reina y su princesa. Sabían que la soberana no era lo que muchos intentaron hacerles creer. En un breve discurso dirigido a su gente, Elsa juró protegerlos con sus poderes de todo mal que los acechara, siempre los usaría como una bendición, porque eso significaban ahora para ella.


	7. Los recuerdos de Elsa

**Capítulo final. Disfruten.**

**Los recuerdos de Elsa**

Elsa recordaba este camino mientras su caballo se adentraba más y más en el bosque. Escondido en algún lugar de su memoria por el mismo temor que le ocasionaba sus poderes, ella trataba de olvidar la vez que tuvo que recorrer este mismo sendero. Fue aquella ocasión en que sus padres llevaron a Anna hacia un raro lugar para salvarla del rayo que ella lanzó accidentalmente sobre su cabeza, unos trolls las salvaron. Eso le traía malos recuerdos e hizo un gesto de disgusto ante la imagen de su mente, pero tenía que volver a ese lugar para agradecerles que cuidaran de su hermana cuando se encontraba tan débil.

- "¿Todo bien Elsa? ¿Estás cansada?"

- "¡Oh, no, no! Toda está bien Kristoff, es que recordé algo que… que … olvidé en el palacio"- Elsa inventó una excusa rápidamente- "Pero lo resolveré en cuanto vuelva a Arendelle, nada de qué preocuparse."

- "¡Vamos Elsa! Tú misma insististe en venir con nosotros, al menos disfruta del paseo"- dijo Anna entusiasmada.

- "Lo haré, disculpen."

- "Te encantará la familia de Kristoff, son trolls muy agradables."

Aunque a Elsa aún le sonaba un poco extraño el que un hombre tuviera una familia de trolls, trataba de pasar su sorpresa por alto para no incomodar con preguntas a Kristoff, sin embargo Anna no era igual de discreta que ella.

- "¿Y cómo los conociste?"

- "Anna compórtate."

"Está bien Elsa, no me molesta en absoluto. Fue cuando era muy pequeño, volvía de las montañas con Sven y vi dos caballos guiados por un hombre y una mujer a todo galope, a su paso dejaron un camino de nieve. Eso me intrigó y los seguí, pararon en el mismo lugar al que te llevé anteriormente. No alcanzaba a ver muy bien a los dos jinetes ni lo que decían, de lo que si estoy seguro es que había dos niñas, una que era llevada en brazos y otra que estaba al lado del hombre. Al parecer la niña en brazos estaba enferma o algo así, vi cómo ellos la curaron con sólo poner sus manos en su cabeza. Bueno, quien la curó fue Gran Pabby, eso lo recuerdo. Los trolls me descubrieron mirando, Sven y yo les parecimos lindos y nos adoptaron. Fin de la historia, disculpa si no es tan emocionante como esperabas."

- "Tú de niño debiste ser muy lindo."

Kristoff sonrió y encogió los hombros.

- "Supongo que sí."- él contestó volteando a ver a Anna.

Elsa quedó en silencio por largo rato y con la mirada baja, Kristoff y Anna se dieron cuenta de esto.

- "Elsa ¿te encuentras bien."

- "Sí, pero hay algo que debo decir con respecto a todo este viaje."

- "Dinos Elsa, ya no más secretos ¿recuerdas?."- le dijo Anna.

- "Lo sé Anna, no más. Kristoff las dos personas que viste ese día a caballo eran nuestros padres, en ese entonces el rey y la reina."

Kristoff se quedó sorprendido, ordenó sus ideas y sacó conclusiones.

- "Entonces las niñas que vi ese día eran…"

- "Éramos Anna y yo. Mis padres la llevaron por este mismo camino porque yo hice algo terrible, cuando golpee tu corazón en las montañas no fue la primera vez que ocurrió."

- "Elsa ¿qué quieres decir."- Anna era la más sorprendida en ese momento.

- "Cuando éramos niñas tú sabias que yo tenía poderes, inclusive te gustaba que yo los usara para jugar juntas, hacíamos muñecos de nieve, patinábamos e íbamos a pasear en trineo. Pero un día nuestros juegos se tornaron peligrosos, accidentalmente te di un golpe en la cabeza y te deje inconsciente por un largo tiempo. Quedé aterrada, pensé que había hecho algo horrible y así fue ¿recuerdas el mechón de cabello blanco que tenías antes? Te apareció a partir del golpe. Mis padres te llevaron hasta el lugar de los trolls, papá dijo que ellos podían ayudar, sin embargo el costo de tu curación fue que olvidaras todo acerca de mis poderes."- El rostro de Elsa estaba llenó de consternación al recordar lo que hizo.

- "Elsa yo no sabía… yo…"- Anna estaba confundida con todo esto, aún así siguió escuchando la historia de Elsa atentamente al igual que Kristoff.

- "Aunque te pudieron curar recibí una advertencia: si mis poderes llegaran a golpear tu corazón podías morir. Por eso mis padres me mantuvieron alejada del mundo por tantos años, querían que dominara mis poderes para no hacerle daño a nadie, sin embargo nunca pude hacerlo hasta ahora."

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, inclusive Sven que llevaba a Anna y Kristoff parecía impresionado por todo lo que acaba de oír. Por fin, el rubio se aclaró la garganta y habló.

- "Esto parece como si fuese una casualidad. Elsa seguramente ellos te recuerdan y estarán felices de ver que ahora has dominado tus poderes."

Elsa volteó y le sonrió.

- "¿En serio lo crees? No estarán, digo…. ¿molestos conmigo."

- "Ellos no son así, además estarán muy contentos de ver que Anna está sana y salva."- dijo el montañero tomando la pequeña mano de Anna entre las suyas.

Anna se sonrojó ante la muestra de afecto de Kristoff, sólo esperaba no ponerse muy nerviosa si el hacía esto enfrente de su familia. No sabía con cuánto entusiasmo podían reaccionar.

- "Ya casi llegamos."

Elsa inmediatamente arregló un poco su cabello y aliso las arrugas de su vestido, quería dar una buena impresión. Ellos debían ver que ahora era una chica relajada, tranquila y feliz, mostrando así que había vencido el miedo que la atormentó por todos estos años.

* * *

><p>- "¡Kristoff y Anna están en casa!"<p>

Todos los trolls se arremolinaron en torno a ellos mientras Elsa miraba asombrada como un montón de piedras cobraban vida, era justo como lo recordaba cuando vino con sus padres. Vio que una de las piedras se acercó a los chicos y se convirtió en un cerrar de ojos en una troll.

- "¡Anna! ¡Me alegro tanto de ver que te encuentras a salvo! Nos dejaste muy preocupados a todos".

- "Ella está bien Bulda, te dije que la cuidaría ¿no es así?"

- "Por supuesto Kristoff, de lo contrario dime de dónde ibas a sacar una chica tan bonita de nuevo."

- "Muy bien, no me refería a eso pero es bueno ver la fe que tienen en mí. A todo esto ¿dónde está Gran Pabby?"

"-Fue a recoger algunas hierbas, no tardara."

Bulda sonriente se acercó a Anna y la tomó de la mano.

- "Entonces ¿funcionó tu beso linda?"

Eso hizo sentir a Anna y Kristoff un poco incómodos, por el tema de Hans sobre todo.

- "Esa persona no amaba a mi hermana, era despiadado y ambicioso. Ella me contó que la forma de salvar a alguien del corazón congelado era una acto de amor y el acto de amor de Anna fue salvar mi vida. Y si hay alguien que ama a Anna tanto como yo, ese solamente sería Kristoff."

Los ojos de todos los trolls parpadearon varias veces para ver a la otra chica que venía con Kristoff. Cliff inmediatamente se acercó al muchacho y le susurró.

- "Y entonces… ¿ahora tienes dos chicas?"- dijo el troll con una pícara mirada

- "¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Les aseguro que no es nada de lo que están imaginando."- dijo Kristoff exasperado ante la falta de prudencia de su familia- "Ella es Elsa, hermana de Anna y la nueva reina de Arendelle ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡tengan un poco de respeto de vez en cuando! Ella sólo ha venido a agradecerles lo que hicieron por Anna."

Todos se quedaron mirándola, muchos de ellos reconocieron a la niña que hace unos años había venido acompañando a los anteriores monarcas.

- "¡Es la reina!"- dijo uno.

- "¡Es la reina! ¡Es la reina! ¡Es la reina!- todos empezaron a gritar muy alegres.

- "Me alegra ver que soy bien recibida."- Elsa parecía contenta con toda la multitud de trolls rodeándola.

- "Seguramente también vino a ver la boda de Anna y Kristoff, la vez pasada no pudimos terminar la ceremonia correctamente."- dijo Cliff.

- "¿Qué? ¿de qué boda están hablando Anna? ¿Kristoff? ¿se iban a casar? ¿cuándo?"

Kristoff inmediatamente tapó la boca de Cliff.

- "Ninguna boda, nadie se quiere casar aquí. A ellos les encanta bromear con esta cosas ¿verdad Anna?"- Kristoff soltaba una risa nerviosa e instaba a Anna a seguirle la corriente.

- "Sí, son simples bromas Elsa ¡Je, je, je! Son muy graciosas en realidad."

- "El matrimonio es una cosa muy seria chicos, no veo de que se ríen."- intervino Bulda regañándolos a ambos, mientras tanto Elsa con el ceño fruncido no encontraba la gracia por ningún lado.

Por suerte para Kristoff y Anna, Gran Pabby llegó justo a tiempo antes de que Elsa hiciera más preguntas.

- "Es bueno verte Elsa, ha pasado mucho tiempo y puedo ver en tus ojos que el miedo se ha ido."

- "Así es, todo ha sido gracias a Anna."

Elsa y los demás estuvieron largo tiempo entre los trolls. Hablar tan naturalmente de sus poderes y de lo que tuvo que pasar para controlarlo fue un deshago para ella, en verdad necesitaba a alguien que la escuchara y entendiera.

* * *

><p>Los días tranquilos para Elsa habían pasado rápidamente, ahora tenía que abocarse a todos sus deberes reales. Anna le había reiterado su apoyo si necesitaba cualquier tipo de ayuda, sin embargo por ahora no veía necesidad de molestarla.<p>

Uno de los problemas que más la molestaba era el hecho de haber cortado relaciones comerciales con Weaseltown o como se pronunciase, esto era un golpe para la economía de Arendelle y no iba a dar marcha atrás con su decisión. El segundo era que por lo ocurrido con Hans, el trato con sus socios de las Islas del Sur estaba algo distante y ya no tan cordial como antes. Necesitaban estrechar lazos con un reino con economía fuerte, que subsanara las necesidades que llegase a presentar Arendelle.

La reina estaba contestando algunas misivas mientras pensaba en esto, cuando la respuesta a sus problemas aparecía ante sus ojos en la forma de una bella invitación de bodas que llevaba el sello de Corona. Era un reino algo alejado de Arendelle pero que gozaba de una excelente reputación comercial y si lograban hacer un buen trato con él, sería una alianza excelente. Abrió la invitación para leerla y ver quienes serían los afortunados.

Su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta que sería entre la hija de los monarcas, la princesa Rapunzel y Eugene Fitzherbert. Del último no había escuchado mucho a decir verdad, la princesa era por todos conocida por haber sido secuestrada cuando era una bebé y hace ya casi dos años encontrada y llevada a salvo ante sus padres por una persona que anteriormente fue un bandido. Flynn Ryder era su nombre, su fama como ladrón traspasaba fronteras.

Esta boda era un oportunidad única para estrechar lazos con Corona, el único inconveniente es que ella no podía dejar Arendelle por tanto tiempo y salir de viaje así como así, tenía demasiados deberes reales y un buen números de consejeros sobre ella en cada momento. En ese instante recordó a un par que seguramente podrían cumplir bien con su cometido.

* * *

><p>- "¿Qué yo qué?<p>

- "Irás a Corona y asistirás a esa boda, es importante Anna. Debemos contar con un socio comercial fuerte y creo que Corona es el lugar indicado. Además la princesa es casi un año mayor que tú, casi dos, creo que la edad puede ayudar a que se entiendan la una a la otra."

- "Entiendo que Anna tenga que ir pero no veo como mi presencia se requiera en ese lugar. Nunca he ido más allá de las montañas."

Kristoff también fue requerido por Elsa al momento de solicitar que Anna hiciera el viaje, para su gran sorpresa.

- "¿Acaso crees que dejaré que Anna viaje en manos de cualquiera? Sé que no hay nadie más que la cuide mejor que tú, conoces bien los caminos e impones con tu presencia. La boda es en poco tiempo, debido a que tuve muchos asuntos que atender no pude notificarlos antes, por ello es mejor que viajen sólo ustedes dos. Una comitiva grande puede retrasarlos y no podemos perder una oportunidad como esta. Se los ruego como su reina."

- "Está bien Elsa, es mi deber y lo haré."

- "Iré a preparar a Sven para salir mañana temprano."- Kristoff pidió permiso para retirarse e ir a los establos. Aunque aún se encontraba con bastantes dudas sobre este viaje a un reino desconocido para él, por nada del mundo permitiría que Anna fuese por sus cuenta. En su interior se sentía muy feliz de ser algo parecido a un protector para su linda novia.

Cuando Anna se quedó a solas con su hermana, el nerviosismo la invadía sin ser capaz de ocultarlo.

- "¿Elsa? No me siento lista para esto, si quieres que te sea sincera."

- "No te preocupes, ya hice los preparativos necesarios en cuanto a ropa y comida así que todo está listo y en orden. Ahora ve a descansar Anna."

- "No me refería a eso y lo sabes."

Elsa suspiró, ella pretendía infundir un poco de ánimo a su hermana pero parecía que ella se encontraba más angustiada de lo normal.

- "Qué es lo que te agobia Anna?"

- "¿Qué pasa si meto la pata? ¿Y si arruino todo y fracaso? No sé cómo es la princesa Rapunzel, nunca la he visto ni sé cómo tratarla. No es como los demás nobles que al menos una vez en la vida nos han presentado."

- "Ya te lo dije, tiene casi tú misma edad. Hasta podrían ser amigas ¿no te parece?"

El semblante de Anna no había cambiado para nada.

- "Anna sé que tú y Kristoff lo harán bien, así como tú me tuviste fe a mí todo el tiempo, yo confío en ti. No tengas miedo, el temor es tu enemigo y debes vencerlo. Recuérdalo siempre."- Elsa puso una mano sobre Anna y la atrajo en un cálido abrazo.

La joven princesa por fin se relajó devolviendo el abrazo a la reina.

- "Muy bien Elsa, nos veremos temprano para despedirnos. Buenas noches y... muchas gracias, prometo no decepcionarte."

- "Buenas noches Anna y sé que lo harás excelente."

* * *

><p>Al regresar Anna a su habitación se encontró con Kristoff, ella ahora se encontraba más tranquila después de las palabras que le había dicho Elsa.<p>

- "Sven está listo para nuestra próxima aventura princesa. Debo admitir que estoy algo emocionado por conocer más allá de las montañas."

- "Prometo no atraer lobos esta vez y no me llames así."

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Princesa, no me gusta. Al menos no viniendo de mi novio."

Kristoff se sonrojó como nunca, era la primera vez que Anna lo llamaba de esa manera y le gustaba cómo sonaba, Definitivamente.

- "Muy bien fierecilla ve a dormir que mañana tenemos que salir temprano."

- "No me iré sin mi beso de las buenas noches."

Kristoff aún no se recuperaba de la pena que lo invadía, así atinó a sólo darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla para gran dececión de Anna

- "¿No me digas que aún te da pena hacerlo? ¡Kristoff no tienes remedio!".

Ella lo jaló de forma repentina de la camisa para besarlo apasionadamente , Kristoff se dijo a sí mismo que debía ser un poco más osado si es que quería conservar sin arrugas el cuello de sus ropas.

**Como pueden ver dejo el final algo abierto, espero continuarlo después. Creo que iniciaré una historia a partir de esta al finalizar mi fic de El pequeño maestro de hielo. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios, en serio me han sacado muchísimas sonrisas. Con respecto al comentario de Artemisito de que ya es grande, yo diría que la gran mayoría de los que estamos en este sitio ya no somos niños, sin embargo lo que cuenta es que nos seguimos maravillando como unos y eso es lo realmente importante :)**


End file.
